kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 85
In a forest near Rindhallow, the Ananta clan rakshasas are bickering with Hura over the fact that he didn't kill the humans at the Atera Magic Guild. Hura was scared away after magicians appeared from inside the building, then ran away when Agni summoned the fire snakes since he only had a few revivals left and was vulnerable to summoned transcendentals. Still, Hura is unapologetic, noting that he doesn't need to risk his life for them. He also blames Riagara for heading to the temple to join Sagara instead of checking for survivors, and implies that Sagara isn't worth such devotion. Pingara holds back an angry Riagara, and notes that they'd be worse off without Hura. Cloche adds that she and Clophe escaped safely thanks to him, even though they had a close call because Clophe went off and did something weird. Clophe looks away in embarrassment. Hura starts bragging again about how he prevented the the dragon from killing them, but Cloche tells him to stop and wait for news from Sagara. Sagara tells them that she doesn't have good news. They failed to kill the target, since 'his' power remained unchanged. They deduce that the target must have escaped. Sagara blames herself for attacking Brilith, but Riagara claims that it was Maruna's fault for failing to do his job. Cloche then informs them that they don't know of the whereabouts of Maruna and Shess, and Gandharva has apparently gone into the depths of the ocean. Hura concludes that nastikas from the Gandharva clan keep coming to the Asura clan because of Gandharva is a lousy king. However, Sagara notes that she used to respect Gandharva, but he and his clan were ruined by his pacifist wife, Menaka. They wonder if he really believes that Shakuntala is still alive. In the water channel, Asha, Ran, Leez, and Yuta have been traveling for a week. They decide to rest before proceeding to Area 51 (SIC). Yuta isn't feeling well, and the earrings he borrowed from Kasak suddenly crack. Asha notes that traveling will become more difficult because of the presence of suras. The fact that the geography started changing earlier could also indicate something else up ahead. Ran worries that it might be dangerous. Asha asks if he's afraid, then Leez starts making fun of him for being afraid. She also calls him a weakling for being afraid of the cold, when even Yuta isn't bothered. Ran informs her that he was just worried for her sake, and that he'll take off his clothes to prove his point. However, he stops when Asha starts glaring at him. Later, Ran and Asha are sleeping, but Leez is unable to fall asleep. She decides to take a bath, then notices that Yuta has left as well. She walks off. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Yuta, Leez, and Ran): Ran, take off the damn clothes!!!! lol. Ironically, it's easier for me to draw guys naked than in full robes. ** (rakshasas): Riagara and Pingara's eyebrows are hidden under their hair on purpose. ** (Hura): Hura is older than the Ananta clan rakshasas by far. But age doesn't really matter much to rakshasas. Kasak calls Shess a hyung, but among rakshasas, they just call Shess by his name (without honorifics, in spite of him being as old as the nastikas). ** (sleeping gear): These are from Asha. They're not really heavy. ** I'm so sleepy, so good night. * The suras really are unlucky. According to the previous episode, not a single person in the Magic Guild died. * The suras have been attacking multiple locations. This implies that they were either searching for a single target in multiple locations, or that they were searching for multiple targets. What Sagara says in this episode implies the latter: she doesn't consider the possibility that the real target may be in another city, just that the target in Atera survived and escaped. This is further confirmed when Saha On receives a report later on that there are multiple victims with the name of a god, and verifies this with the Human Search System. * Sagara notes that God Kubera's power remains unchanged. Earlier, Leez remarked that she had become stronger recently. Her growing strength may have coincided with the recent killing of other targets. Other victims in her situation varied in age from children to adults, so it doesn't appear as though reaching a certain age results in some significant development. * Hura notes that many nastikas from the Gandharva clan have defected to the Asura clan. This could be due to several reasons: ** After meeting Menaka, Gandharva started having severe mood swings. ** Gandharva had become a pacifist due to his wife's ideology. Some of his clan members may have disapproved of certain decisions he took as a result, such as not aiding Ananta. ** If this trend started after the year N0, it may be due to discontent at Gandharva's inability to resolve the clan's dire situation in the sura realm. ** The Finite reveals that the Asura clan welcomes nastikas from other clans. * Sagara appears to hate Menaka. We learn the reason in Season 2: under her influence, Gandharva refused to help Ananta. * Ran's embarrassing moment #4: telling Asha, a girl, that he'll undress in front of her. * Asha's cloak is very roomy and can store a lot, as long as the items are not heavy. References